


【云炤】失而复得

by A32795018



Category: gujian3
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-07
Updated: 2019-06-07
Packaged: 2020-04-12 06:03:43
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,646
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19126087
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/A32795018/pseuds/A32795018





	【云炤】失而复得

>>>

巫炤逐渐恢复意识的时候，发现自己正被缙云横抱在怀里。  
他没撑到缙云赶来就失去了意识，现在悠悠转醒时连睁开眼皮都显得困难，巫炤努力了好几遍，入眼的首先就是缙云的手臂和胸膛。缙云抱着他这么一个大男人也不觉得吃力，就是脚步匆忙，估计发现巫炤受伤的时候也吓坏了，连现在对方醒来的事都没发现。  
脚不着地被悬在半空中本该让人觉得毫无安全感，巫炤却不争气地从宽阔的胸膛中获取到了安心感，他本以为对于缙云那种本能的依赖已经在发生那么多事以后被毁灭殆尽，现在兜兜转转，和当初的感觉还是相去无几。

缙云一路把巫炤抱进了房间，本来急躁的动作在将巫炤放到床上时变得小心翼翼，他用粗糙的手掌解开巫炤身上残破的西装，将底下白皙精壮的身体剥出，但缙云在看到底下遍体鳞伤的躯体时已经掩盖不住眼中的怒意，他一拳头砸在床架上，木头断裂，好些渣子扎进了他的拳头，血肉模糊的，跟巫炤受的伤比却还是算不得什么。

“巫炤......”他这时候才发现巫炤半睁着眼睛在看他，缙云紧张地想要检查巫炤的身体却不知从何下手，到头来只能笨拙地问道，“巫炤你觉得怎么样？”  
巫炤一句话没说，一条手臂还横在缙云的后颈，当下就是一用力，凑到缙云的嘴唇上又亲又咬的，缙云下意识想要回吻，顾虑到巫炤的伤势只能忍着，他身体下压的时候撑在了床上，避免压在巫炤的身上将本来就不轻的伤弄得更重，巫炤湿软的舌头舔着缙云的嘴唇，在唇缝上磨蹭，企图探入，缙云搂着巫炤的腰，微微张开了嘴唇与对方的舌尖相触，憋得很是难受。  
巫炤喘着气，他情绪仍有些激动，缙云的嘴唇都被他咬出了伤口，但是缙云这时候也无暇去顾及这些，他被巫炤撩得一身火，手臂上青筋鼓鼓，咬紧牙根，巫炤的下一句话成为了打开野兽牢笼的钥匙。  
“抱我。”巫炤在缙云的颈侧留下了一个牙印，双腿缠上对方那有力的腰部，他需要缙云的触碰来忘记之前那样令人不适的回忆。

这次缙云听话地抱紧了巫炤，他压上巫炤的身体，他深知对方的性子，又如何辨认不出语气之中的坚决，若是他再继续拒绝，想必巫炤会直接推开他，离开这个地方——缙云不想让他离开。  
缙云抚摸着巫炤的身体，指腹在淤痕的地方抚过，巫炤对于疼痛一声不吭，反倒继续伸着舌头主动与缙云接吻，隔绝了缙云在他身上探视的目光。一次深吻后口舌分离，巫炤微微喘息，缙云的手掌沿着他的脊背抚摸而上，酥麻感便隐隐压过疼痛，缙云想要询问，但数次咬牙后只能将床头架捏得更紧。  
“我已经把他们全废了。”巫炤看他一眼，想到经历的事情时，掩盖不住语气中的森冷，他主动将衬衫悉数褪下，露出满是伤痕与淤痕的身体。  
缙云缓慢解开巫炤的裤子，那一双长腿同样是伤痕累累，血沾在裤子上，也黏在巫炤的皮肤上，缙云已经许久没碰过巫炤，哪怕他们的关系已经修复不少，但巫炤对他仍然若远若离的，明明渴望却又不愿接近，没想到巫炤主动亲近他竟是在这种时候。  
在他的手指侵入的一瞬间，巫炤猛地绷紧了身体。

小帮派来的人也不过五六位，这在往常，别说碰巫炤一根汗毛了，连近身都没办法做到，但是当西陵被消灭，高高在上的鬼师沦落到独自一人，往常的仇家自然不会放过他。  
本来只是单方面的泄愤殴打，在巫炤以为事情结束时，那些人对他的凌辱却刚刚开始，巫炤被人按在地上扯衣服时，才用被揍得有些懵圈的脑袋掌握了现在的情况。其中一人想要强暴他，巫炤不清楚自己这副凄惨狼狈的模样怎么让对方提起兴致的，其余几人吹着口哨，原先是想要看戏，他们替那名男人按着巫炤，禁锢着巫炤的手腕，男人被强暴的好戏对他们来说都相当新鲜。  
何况巫炤曾经是西陵的二把手，见巫炤落入这样的境地，这让他们看得异常兴奋，那些人看着年轻的同伴啃咬巫炤的颈，而鬼师像是放弃挣扎一样，遍布淤痕的白皙身躯上下起伏喘息着，反倒引起剩余的人的施虐欲。  
他们谈笑，说着荤话，起哄着让人撕开巫炤的裤子，好像那只是个无法反抗他们的猎物，那人拉开拉链露出丑陋的性器，一边伸手去脱巫炤的裤子，禁锢着巫炤右臂的男人像是忽然起了兴致，他松开了巫炤的手腕，也跟着拉开拉链，揪着巫炤的头发想让曾经的鬼师替他口交。  
强暴即将演变成轮暴——并且都是未遂。

看似已经放弃挣扎的巫炤就在这时候成功翻身，那些人为了一逞兽欲就对他放松了警惕，被他摸到了落在地上的小刀，也因如此，让巫炤觉得恶心异常的事也成为他逃脱的豁口。他废了好几个人的手，并且将咬他那个人的下颚都给掰到脱臼了，割断他们的命根子和手指后，巫炤仍觉得不解气，他摇摇晃晃地寻找一个能够依靠的角落，稍稍整理自己的惨况，才联络了缙云。

现在他被缙云压在身下侵入，那些事就像离了很远，巫炤扬起脖颈，在润滑不足的情况下仍然感受到疼痛，他的腿微微颤抖，刚手指随意抽送扩张的后果是他要容纳缙云的性器变得相当费劲。  
尽管那些人还没来得及做些什么，却给巫炤造成了创伤后的应激反应，他们的触碰与眼底的欲望让他觉得恶心，缙云却不同。巫炤顿了顿，他又发狠似的啃咬缙云的嘴唇，主动骑到缙云身上，让容纳到一半的肉棒往里挤着，哪怕弄疼了自己，将要把脆弱的后穴弄伤，他也恍然未觉。  
缙云安抚式地抚摸着巫炤的后背——他摸了一手的粘腻，是将要干涸的血迹，在他误触巫炤的伤口时，那个男人并未发出任何声音，好像对疼痛已经麻木。巫炤不像是在渴求性爱，他的眼睛中别说情欲，半点神采也没有，他只是逃离别人留在他身上的阴影。  
缙云却不这么认为，他熟练地爱抚巫炤的身体，压抑着直接将人拆吃入腹的欲望帮助巫炤放松身体，巫炤的肉穴把缙云缠得太紧了，他想动也觉得困难，开始时轻轻戳动，巫炤还不满地咬伤他的肩膀，力道之大甚至把缙云的肩膀都咬得皮肉外翻，像极发了狠的兽类。

巫炤自己动着腰，也不管缙云还在避免他受伤，直直坐下，他将插在后穴的肉棒含得更深，一直到快要吃到底部时才停下这样的动作，缙云的性器对他来说还是太大了，光是这样就有种快被撑坏的感觉，没做好润滑自然是无法全部进入。  
缙云一遍遍舔着巫炤身上的咬痕，他难控心中的情绪，每次在巫炤遭遇痛苦时他都没办法陪在对方身边，这点让缙云觉得相当难受，他像个给同伴舔舐伤口的兽类，不时从喉间发出低低的吼声。  
男人的舌头在巫炤的身上徘徊，他皱着眉头回应缙云的索取，手掌先是撑在缙云的肩上，后又在后背上抓挠，在缙云熟练地抵上那一点后微微失神——这个男人依然对他的身体如此熟识，好像他们未曾有过分别的那几年。  
缙云扣着他的腰向上挺动，使得粗大的肉棒又往里面挤了挤，朝着那一点蹭戳，一点一点勾起沉重的肉欲。  
虽是巫炤先开始做的这事，但肉棒进得太深以后，他开始觉得有些不适，推搡着缙云，让对方不要再操得那么深，缙云啃咬着巫炤的肩膀，他的肉棒碾着逐渐变得柔软的后穴，动作越发粗暴。

巫炤的身体原本尚在发冷，缙云的体温高，一被贴上就让巫炤忍不住颤抖，缙云的温度一向都是这般，与巫炤的体温正好相反，插在巫炤体内抽插的肉屌把后穴干得红肿，肏得他肠肉一阵痉挛，出了汗以后，体温也升高不少，总算不再是缙云一开始抱的那样带着凉意。  
索吻的对象改变，缙云的舌头在巫炤的嘴角破皮处舔弄着，再侧一些还有隐隐的青紫淤痕，他的舌头一路探入到口腔，舌尖就尝到了血腥味，巫炤的口腔破了不少口子，被舌头舔舐而过时总是忍不住微微颤动身体，对于这种刺激还是招架不住。  
他们如同野兽般互相啃咬，巫炤原本少与缙云接吻，早前缙云的索吻都得不到任何的回应，现在的巫炤却会被他肏得直绷紧身体，会在他探入舌头的时候主动纠缠而上，只是亲吻着会突然咬上缙云一口。缙云的舌头被咬破，他不仅没有退缩，反而与巫炤贴得更紧，血腥味始终缠绕在他们的鼻尖，疼痛感使得缙云的攻势越发激烈，翻身将巫炤压在床上吻个不停，换了个姿势继续狠干浑身是伤的男人。  
缙云的咬痕覆盖了别人留下的痕迹，带给巫炤的不仅是痛感，还有奇特的快感，缙云喜欢在做爱的时候咬他，巫炤却从来也不觉得恶心，那些人的触碰才是让巫炤难以忍耐，此时被缙云落下新的咬痕，巫炤反倒平静了下来。

缙云的攻势比往常任何一次都要激烈，他将巫炤摁在床上用力操弄，每次挺进都让肉棒整根没入湿润紧致的肉穴，撞得臀肉啪啪作响，交合处淫液飞溅。  
“巫炤......”他贴在巫炤耳边粗喘着，肉棒被紧致的小洞夹得舒爽，那又热又紧的洞紧紧地裹着他的性器，让缙云只得强忍用精液灌满伴侣的欲望，换了个角度朝着那点使劲抽插，时不时低头粗喘，感受肉穴深处吸着他的阴茎顶端不放的快感。

巫炤闷哼着，偶尔被操得叫出声，他看起来已经被操得失神，平时冷硬的表情化开，脸上是让人心动的欲感，缙云心中怜爱，动作却毫不怜惜，尽情占有躺在他身下的身躯。  
“巫炤......”缙云低低地叫着巫炤的名字，他急躁地挺动撞击着柔软的肉穴，口中的承诺却是那么沉稳，“相信我。”  
他来来回回便是重复这么几句，每每想要说出更多，却也是颤动着喉结，不知如何开口，只是一遍遍地让巫炤相信他，他舔吻着巫炤的嘴角，亲昵又委屈。

巫炤紧闭眼睛，咬着下唇，只有颤动的眼皮才泄露了他心底真正的情绪，缙云无疑是现在唯一能给他安全感的人，只是一朝失去信任，又怎么可能再轻易交付。  
巫炤的沉默让缙云心中一痛，他蹭着巫炤的颈侧，下身始终毫不留情地肏干着属于他的躯体，把那处柔软的地方干得肠肉翻出，汁水淋漓，向来对他表情冷硬的巫炤也皱着眉头喘息，胸口起伏得厉害。

在缙云埋在他的颈侧后，巫炤总算睁开了眼睛，他将视线固定在天花板顶端，所见的画面却有些模糊，使劲眨了眨眼后发现那是在眼中打滚的生理泪水，疼痛与快感纠缠不清，仿佛随时要将他拖入地狱，眼前的一片白色使他感到茫然。缙云却在这时候进入他的视线，说实话缙云的表情也没比他好到哪去，一张好看的脸凶神恶煞的，下身的冲撞几乎要将巫炤整个人给击溃，又深又狠，仿佛能将那后穴都给肏到坏掉，内脏都会被撞得七零八落。  
他被迫在快感中高高抛起，然后坠落到缙云的怀抱之中，身体被汹涌而来的快感淹没，而一直纠缠着巫炤的疼痛被稀释淡化，跟快感想必，又算不得什么了。

巫炤身上的伤口有些又因为激烈的动作而裂开，血液沿着背上的伤口而下，浓稠又粘腻，沿着臀缝往下，与淫液混在一起，沾在本来干净的床单上。巫炤却像是未有所觉一般挂在缙云身上，他的口中不断流泻出破碎的呻吟声，臀部被缙云抬起又放下，让被肏得黏黏糊糊的后穴吞下整根肉屌。  
他们的下身紧紧相连，口舌也并不例外，巫炤被吻得有些喘不过气来，缙云与他的手指十指紧扣，不给予他任何能够逃跑的机会。

如果说疼痛感很好地增加了巫炤身体的敏感度，那么他身上的血腥味就诱发了缙云努力压抑的兽性，在他面前总是收起爪子装出温驯模样的野狼露出了獠牙，将他当成猎物般侵犯索取，动作也越发粗暴，比起之前的性爱激烈程度还要有过之而无不及。  
他们又更换了一个姿势，巫炤被翻过身，趴在床上，依稀可见藏在臀缝下那被肏得合不拢的小洞，此时正湿淋淋地淌着水。巫炤的臀缝上抵着一粗大的肉棒，龟头被沾着的淫液弄得圆滑发亮，伞状顶端冒出两股水儿，从顶部滑下落到沟里，肉榜上的青筋也都挂着白色的粘液，伴着响亮的肉体撞击声，又被缙云给捅进湿软的肉穴里了。

明明是两个人类正在做爱，却更像是野兽在交媾，巫炤这高傲的、负伤的兽类被缙云压倒在床上继续肏干，那男人连做爱的姿势都彻底沦为野兽的姿态，他粗喘着，俯身舔舐巫炤背上的伤口，使得身下的男人紧抓着床单，难耐地扭动，像是迎合，又像是想要逃离。  
缙云怎么可能让巫炤离开，既然是猎物主动送入口中，他自然不会放过这次机会，这次的交合却也是他们这么久以来最为贴近的一次。巫炤不再以层层外壳进行自我保护，而是完整的将自己交付到他面前，这是缙云好不容易等到的机会，他紧抱着巫炤，像是在拥抱失而复得的宝物。  
缙云咬着巫炤的后颈，手掐在巫炤的腰窝处，力道之大甚至留下了指印，他们的躯体紧紧地贴在一起，体液蹭到彼此身上去，巫炤的后穴被操得一塌糊涂，粘腻的体液沿着他的大腿根部向下淌，缙云的肉棒整根没入又抽出，把水淋淋一片的小穴肏得噗滋作响。

本来干净的大床被他们弄得凌乱不堪，上面混着汗水、体液以及被稀释的血液，本来狼狈的只有巫炤一人，现在缙云的背上全是他抓挠出来的血痕，在小麦色的皮肤上伸展开来，随着缙云的每一次冲撞而添上了新的痕迹。缙云压在身上进入的时候，巫炤挠的还是背，但是在后入时，他挠的又是手臂，缙云却像是完全不觉得痛，抽插的力道不曾减弱，盯着巫炤看的眼神里尽是不愿放手的执着。  
巫炤觉得有些混乱，他的身体是如此疲惫，精神方面又是如此餍足，这么多年以来，巫炤已经觉得累了，说到底之前无论缙云跟他说过什么，是他自己不愿意相信罢了。缙云的感情隐忍又直白，巫炤因为往事选择视而不见，不过是不想再经历同样的事情，但是兜兜转转，最后他们都还像现在这般纠缠不清，仿佛命定如此。  
缙云总算放过了巫炤那红得厉害的耳垂，先前瞥到泛红的耳垂时他忍不住下嘴朝着那地方蹂躏啃咬，不时去舔巫炤的耳洞，连那处地方都被他弄得黏黏答答的，跟下身的交合处一般尽是粘腻的水声。巫炤看起来想要躲开，但是身体失了力气，他被干得浑身瘫软，都不记得吞咽唾液，长发贴在失神的脸上，看得缙云越加心动。  
巫炤曾剪去过一头长发，短发的他相貌冷硬清俊，其实缙云更喜欢巫炤长发的模样，总让他想起初见之时那高高在上的鬼师，好像他们还停留在过去，什么都不曾改变。  
缙云的手掌沿着那双修长的腿向下摸，巫炤的袜子还没褪去，此时被他的手指沿着边缘探入，只能一颤一颤地想要躲避灼热的触碰，这样的侵犯快要到达巫炤所能承受的极限，他又觉得远远不够，无间断的索取使他濒临崩溃。

被压在身下侵犯的男人浑身上下都被覆上了缙云的标记，他想要去抓已经毁坏的床柱，手在中途就被缙云给拦截了下来，缙云扣着他的手掌将其摁在床上，陷入柔软的床单中。巫炤在越来越激烈的攻势中逐渐变得无法承受，他的喘息声更像是在呜咽，线条冷硬的五官染满了肉欲，只能随着快感不断抓紧缙云，十指紧扣，动弹不得。  
高潮之际，被操得湿软的肠道猛地痉挛绞紧，焦急地想要榨出肉棒中的汁液，巫炤急促地喘息着，连脚趾都蜷缩到了一起，缙云却还没有想要射精的意思，他甚至变本加厉地将被操到射精的巫炤抱起，更为深入的侵犯，把巫炤干得泪水与汗水混了一脸，连呻吟的力气都彻底失去，只能在他怀中颤抖。

这一天里，巫炤被做晕过去好几次，有时候醒来缙云正在帮他清理身体、上药，有时候又是正在守着他，但都是巫炤拖着满是伤的身体主动求欢。缙云开始时总会纠结，他替巫炤清理伤口的时候才发现对方的伤势比他想象中还要严重，这伤势不去医院也得养一两个月，就这样的巫炤他还能下手，未免太过禽兽。  
然而主动求欢的是巫炤，他身上缠满绷带，做完后缙云还得再重新上药，醒来的巫炤总是被收拾得清爽，穿的还是缙云的衣服，被做晕过去的巫炤又是浑身狼狈不堪，绷带散落，伤口开裂，合不拢的肉穴里全是缙云的精液。

缙云看了看巫炤的房里那些已经没法要的床与床单，只好将巫炤抱到客房去，那伤痕累累的男人在他怀里睡得安稳，是累坏了，长时间的体力消耗与身体自我修复让巫炤没办法再为梦魇所扰，他窝在缙云的怀里，就像他们多年前总是做的那样。  
缙云的手指缠绕着巫炤的长发，在后颈处徘徊，睡着后的巫炤不似平时那般淡漠，英俊的脸上可见几分清秀，只可惜脸上的伤多多少少破坏了恬静的美感。  
他们辗转纠缠多年，缙云丢失过巫炤给予的信任，失去时那么容易，只是短短一瞬，他一点点将破碎的信任寻回却花了那么多年的时间，拉近与巫炤的距离又是那么困难。  
这一次，缙云说什么都不可能再弄丢。

 

——FIN。


End file.
